Her Story
by demone bianco
Summary: Isabella Swan has a twin sister. Dylan Swan, and boy, is this girl the rebel. Hot wiring cars, driving deep into trouble just to un-mask the truth? What happens when she falls HARD for a certan wolf? Wll the two sisters be torn apart? Or closer then ever?


_**Here we are today**_

_Chapter One_

I smiled as me and Isabella walked out of the Airport. Her shoulder length chestnut brown hair, and my own shoulder length chest nut brown hair, with blue tips, getting drowned by the rain. I nudged Isabella. "Lighten up Isabella!" I spoke, smirking. "Dylan! It's Bella." Oh Isabella is pissed at me. "Isabee!" I called her by her nickname. "Whatever." Great, now she won't talk to me.

I groaned in bored. Isabella was no fun here. I glanced up at police cab as I chuckled at my dad's ackwardness. Isabella was beside me, looking at her hands in embarrassment. I reached forward and gave my dad a huge hug. One that my old friend had called the lung crusher? Why, I had no idea. "Hey Dill." My dad says. He's the only one that calls me that. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells." Dad says. "Hey Char-Dad." Isabella speaks. I smile. It was always ackward between Isabella and Dad, even though my sister had cut all time spending with dad a couple of summers back, I had chosen to contiue visiting him, and since then, we had become closer then normal parents/children did. I grabed Isabella's bags and my own and tossed them into the tunk, and then in turn, put my self in the back seat. Smiling.

"Lets get going!" I spoke, smiling warmly. Isabella stepped into the front seat, looking ackward, while Dad... well he was being dad. He gave me a pointed look from the mirror and I smiled, my devil-like smile, before buckling up. He started the car. It would only take about thirty minutes to get to Forks. "So Bella, I got you a car."

Dad spoke, and I smiled. A little jealous, but hey, it was my own fault that I didn't pass my drivings test. I smile grew as I took my Ipod and put the ear phones into my ears, blocking the confersation that the two were having. I always felt like a third wheel when I was with Isabella, everyone liked her better. Maybe I could get under people's skin and make them like me. "So Dee, I see you still have your hair tips dyed. Your mother didn't mind?"

Dad spoke to me, and I smirked, removing the music from my ears and shrugged. "She said she rather have me expresse myself, and that if you let me do anything that stupid again, she'll murder you." Isabella opened her mouth. "Well, actually, mom said she hated it, but it was your life, so ruin it." I glared at Isabella. She always ruined my fun. "And then she went and hot wired a car, and got caught. Phil had to bail her out." She speaks again.

I snorted, rolling my eyes. Dad was giving me that look again as she came to a stop at the house. I opened my door, and notice the big rusty red trunk. Smiling. "Oh my god, I love it Dad." Isabella said, and she wasn't kidding. I shrugged. It was a beauty. I wanted it. Oh well, free rides here I come. I heard the gravel being turned over, and turned just in time to see, a Mr. Black and his son appear.

"Bells!" Jacob. The idiot. I through him side and rushed forward, hugging Billy tightly. He smiled patting my head making me blush the deepest red in the world. "Hey Dee-Dee." He's the only one that calls me Dee-Dee or Dee... well him and my mom. "Hey Billy!" I speak. "Well Dee, give this to your dad will yeah. Make sure to tell him we'll be coming over this weekend." He says and I smirk. "Will do Billy." I high five him. Our little thing.

I turned and came face to face with Jacob. I smiled. "I didn't forget yeah Dylan!!" He happily spoke and hugged me. I squeaked and returned the hug, and when he didn't let go, I tugged his hair slightly and he removed himself. "It's good to know you missed me Jakey!" I smirk, and side step him and head towards the house, picking up the few left out side bags. A mixture of mine and Isabellas. "Hey Isabella, same room as always got it." I speak, and I hear her groan from here.

"Just put them in the house Dill, i'll bring them up to your rooms later." I smile. Patting my dad's arm. "Thanks dad." He blushes and I of course, smirk.

_Author's Note_

_Okay hey guys, what yeah think? It's my first Twilight story. I'm going along with the movie a little more, and the books a bit. so some times it might be a little confussion._


End file.
